War
by Sand and Stars
Summary: Hyrule, Dreamland, Lylat, Eagleland, and Mushroom Kingdom are all in a heated war! Just the prelude right now! R+R! No flames! Why am I using exclamation marks? Also I owe partial credit to Kcdinc for the story idea! And this story is going to be fiftych.
1. Declaration of War

War  
  
  
  
Link stood outside of Hyrule Castle and thought about the recent events: Mushroom Kingdom declared war on Eagleland, Dreamland allied with Lylat. And now the worst news: Lylat and Dreamland declared war on Hyrule. Link new what this meant; war. He drew his sword to practice when Zelda walked up behind him.  
  
"Link"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ganondorf requests to see you to negotiate for the upcoming war"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Link, let me fight."  
  
"Zelda I can't"  
  
"No Zelda won't fight. Sheik will."  
  
"Then your gonna need this"  
  
Link handed her a sword.  
  
"Now I must go"  
  
Link went to see Ganondorf. Zelda, however, stayed behind and looked at her sword. She examined the fine handle and sharp blade. She knew it was time to fight. And she would. 


	2. The Battle Begins

The Battle Begins  
  
  
  
Sheik walked down to the courtyard of the castle. Link was standing next to Ganondorf, a guy with blue hair, and a guy with red hair.  
  
"Sheik! It looks like we're getting extra help! This is Marth and Roy."  
  
Marth held out his hand but Roy just smirked.  
  
"Look, Link, I'm only in this for me remember?"  
  
"Right Ganondorf"  
  
" Umm we got some bad news. As Roy and I were headed here we passed a bunch of Eagleland warships headed our way. We also got some good news: word that Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom forces were coming to our aid."  
  
"Draw your blades."  
  
"Ready Sheik?"  
  
"Ready Link."  
  
They drew their weapons and charged out. The Hyrule Army followed them into battle. The enemy ships were in sight. The battle had begun. 


	3. Clash!

Twelve Arwings came down and were followed by transports. Meta- Knight's troops charged out, swords drawn. Ganondorf fired huge magic blasts at the Arwings, taking two out of the sky. Link tightened his bow and fired. The arrow found its mark in the head of a soldier. Sheik threw her claws and cut down three of the calvary archers. Marth and Roy just stood there for a moment charging their swords before charging the Great Fox, which had just arrived. All of a sudden Eagleland's troops arrived and crushed into the Hyrule forces. By now Ganondorf had brought down all but one of the Arwings down. Mario arrived with ships full of warriors, but they were shot down by Eagleland destroyers. Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Bowser escaped on a transport. Fox was zooming around on the Arwing trying to get a clean shot at Ganondorf. All of a sudden a Wolfen blasted the Arwing, leaving Fox dying on the ground. The Wolfen blasted into the Eagleland Army. The Lylat Army retreated when the Great Fox was downed by the combined might of Roy, Marth, and Ganondorf. Ness grabbed Fox as he retreated into his starship, PK Wonder. Kirby and the Dreamland forces kept fighting. Then out of nowhere Kirby came down on a Warp Star. The blast killed Impa. Sheik charged Kirby wrapping the rope around him and then impaling him. Meta-Knight quickly withdrew the remaining troops. But he was too late. Ganondorf summoned thirty Re-Deads to slow the retreat. Link shot an arrow killing the pilot of a transport. The Armies had left the battle with great casualties on both sides. The figure in the Wolfen stepped out. It was…… 


	4. Unlikely Ally and the fall of Sector Z

…Falco! "Hey guys!"  
  
He twirled a coin in the air and shot it.  
  
"I was sick of Fox and Peppy and especially Slippy. By the way I brought something." He threw two small capsules out and out came two Wolfens. "Star Wolf lent them to me. Two of you can come. Who's coming?" Link and Ganondorf volunteered.  
  
As the three lifted off, two transports from the Mushroom Kingdom came to pick up the Hyrulian troops. Falco, Link, and Ganondorf headed for the first enemy outpost at Sector Z. They zoomed low and saw two destroyers on the horizon approaching. They fired shots at the patrol guards and destroyed them. Then they aimed their shots at the reactor of the energy plant. After badly damaging it, they went after the destroyers. They couldn't pierce the hull without more fighters. Then Star Wolf and his crew came in. One of them was shot in the wing and pulled out to standby. Finally their combined fire pierced the hull and one of the destroyers erupted; it's magazine caused its fire to catch the engine of the other one. As the first destroyer exploded, the other crashed into the weakened reactor destroying the reactor at Sector Z. 


End file.
